The Gift of Love
by ForeverLoner
Summary: What happens when Tucker gives a gift to Sam. Nothing special unless the gift ends up being Danny. R&R. Rated Teen for like one curse word.


**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't get this story up earlier! My stupid computer has a virus and it's totally messed up now. Once again I'm really sorry!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP or anything else in the story.**

**I would like to thank Tpcrazy for giving me the idea.**

**Stuff you might need to know:**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Reading a note"_

--

(Tucker's POV)

_Sam has been feeling really sad lately. I wonder what could make her feel better. A bouquet of flowers? Nah, too girly. How about a card? Nope, too impersonal. Wait a sec, I have the perfect to get Sam feeling better._

(End Tucker's POV)

(Begin Danny's POV)

_How is it that I can defeat the box ghost with my eyes closed but I cant figure out how he gets out of the ghost zone? Well I'm glad it's just the box ghost that comes out. I guess I better head back home._

I started to go home until I saw someone on the sidewalk.

_Is that Tucker? What is he doing out so late?_

(End Danny's POV)

(Begin Tucker's POV)

_Okay, I can do this._

"Hey Tuck, what are you doing out so late?" I heard Danny ask to me.

"Um, I just wanted to show something really cool!" I lied to him.

"Really? What is it?" Danny asked.

"First close your eyes," I told him. He did what he was told and that's when I put a mask on his face.

I started pumping out sleeping gas and he feel asleep right away.

_I hope he doesn't hate me for this, wait, he won't hate me, he'll thank me!_

I dragged Danny to the alleyway.

_Thank goodness it's late at night or else this might be hard to explain._

As soon as we were in the alleyway, I took out the box I was hiding in there and put Danny in the box. The box had a few soft pillows so he would be comfortable.

_I do way too much for my friends!_

I closed the box and wrote a note for Sam to read.

_Good thing he's in ghost form and doesn't need to breathe._

Okay time to get to Sam's house. The butler is probably waiting for me anyway. It took a few minutes longer than usual to get to Sam's house since Danny happens to be very heavy.

_Or is it because I'm weak? ... No! He's just heavy, yeah, that's it! Finally, I'm here!_

I rang the door bell and the butler answered,"You're late! You are very lucky that Mr. and Mrs. Manson are not awake yet."

"Sorry," I told him.

"Here," and I handed him the box.

"I will see that Samantha gets this box as soon as possible," He said to me.

"Thank you sir," I said to him.

"No problem," He answered.

(End Tucker's POV)

(Begin Sam's POV)

_It's Saturday! Why am I awake! I am not a morning person, why can't I just back to sleep! Aw forget it, I already know why I can't sleep. The source of my sleepless nights are from a certain black haired, blue eyed halfa._

_I don't get why I had to fall in love with my friend, scratch that, my best friend. Why does he have to be so clueless! What do I do to make him realize I love him! Wait a sec, why do I want him to know, it's not like he like me like that._

_I mean everyone knows he has a humongous crush on Paulina. I don't what he sees in her! She's a shallow little bitch! All she cares about is popularity and money. And guess what? She has a huge crush on Danny Phantom but she won't even pay attention to Danny Fenton!_

_I wonder how she'll react when she finds out Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are the same person. I can picture that. That would be so hilarious! Anyway back to the topic. Oh yeah, Danny also like this other girl, *Valerie*._

_She's not that bad as Paulina but she is kind of stuck up. And you know what else? Valerie is a ghost hunter who is trying to exterminate the ghost boy A.K.A. Danny Phantom A.K.A. Danny Fenton. I don't get how he would like her like that!_

My train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. I saw my butler, Thompson, come in with a big box in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"It was a gift... from your friend, Tucker," He said.

"Oh, thank you Thompson. You can put the box down on my bed." I told him.

"Okay Miss Manson. I do hope you enjoy your gift!" And with that, Thompson left me in my room.

_Time to see what's in the box...what's this?_

I picked up a note that was attached to the box.

"_To: Sam_

_From: Tucker_

_Sam, I've noticed that you've been kinda sad lately. I know you will love this gift, so hurry up and open it. (Don't worry I didn't hurt him!)"_

"Now I really want to know what's in the box!" I mumbled to myself. I started to open the box and saw something wonderful yet horrible at the same time...Danny.

_Why did Tucker do this!_

I started to pace around the room. I stopped for a little and just stared Danny. I noticed another note on his forehead.

"_I know you love your gift! Hurry up and play with it!"_

"TUCKER!" I yelled.

_Thank god my room is sound proof or else I would have to explain this to my parents._

Danny started to toss and turn and then he opened his eyes.

_Great! I woke him up, what do I do now?_

"Wha? Where am I?...Sam? What the? I'm really confused! Can you explain why I'm in your room...in a box on your bed and why you look like your ready to murder someone?" Danny asked.

"Danny read this." I handed him the two notes and he read them.

"Tucker!" He said under his breath.

"Now I remember what happened. Last night, I was fighting the box ghost and I saw Tucker out, so I went to talk to him."

"Then he said he had something to show me and to close my eyes. That's the last thing I remember," Danny said as he turned back to Danny Fenton.

"Well, Danny it's seems as if Tucker thinks I'm sad so he gave you to me as a gift," I told him.

"Sam, I have to tell you something."

He sounded really nervous.

_I wonder what he wants to tell me..._

"Sam, I...I..uh," Danny said.

"Danny spill it out already!" I was really annoyed.

"Sam," He took a deep breathe and continued, "I love you," I was in complete shock. I just couldn't believe it.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes Sam, I love you and it would be really helpful if I knew if you like me like that." He said.

"Danny, I love you, too!" I told him.

"Really?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I love you too Danny." We were just smiling and looking at each other's eyes.

"Danny, since you are my gift then, I wanna play with you now," I told him in a very seductive voice.

"Oh really?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Uh-huh," Then I leaned in and kissed him.

"So are you gonna cooperate or am I gonna have to make you?" I asked him.

"What exactly are you gonna do to me?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing really, just something like this-" I stopped and kissed him again. After a few seconds we separated.

"And this-" I stopped once again kissed him on his neck all the way down to his chest.

"So, are you gonna cooperate?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer.

"Only if you let me do the same to you when your done," He said with a smile.

"Deal" I told him. I lead him to my bed and told him to lay down. Once he was laying down, I hopped onto him.

I landed with my legs separated between his hips. I started to kiss him. My hands landed in his hair and his hands landed in a not so innocent place. You know that place right below your back. And before I knew what was happening, he flipped us over, so he was on top.

"My turn now" He whispered in my ear. He started sucking on my neck. He ended up give me a few hickeys. After a few minutes, Danny was laying on the bed and I was cuddling up to him. After about half an hour, we fell asleep.

(End Sam's POV)

(Begin Ida's POV)

I walked in front of my granddaughter's, Sam's, door. I was surprised to what I found. There she was cuddling up to what I now know is her boyfriend. I hope they have wonderful times together. Young love.

--

**I hope you liked it. Now can you review nicely. Pwetty pwease. You'll get a lollipop.**


End file.
